See You Again
by AwayWeGo
Summary: Miley is on the set of her new movie when she runs into someone she hasn't seen in a while. Niley and Nick/OC... T for safety. **title not related to Miley Cyrus song**
1. Chapter 1

**My first story! Yay! Please read... this chapter just kind of sets everything up for the next ones :)**

Twenty-three year old Miley smiled at the man who was sitting in the conference room she had just walked into at the movie studio she would be working in for the next two months. She was early, but there was still one guy already sitting in the room.

She knew that he was her co-star, Ben Giordano who she had met several times, but had never worked with. This was surprising seeing as Miley had been averaging three movies a year since she had turned 18 five years ago and because Ben seemed to have a role in every romantic comedy that Hollywood had to offer.

"Hey, Ben," Miley said with her smile still on her face, "Good to see you."

"Miley," the 28-year-old said, standing up to give her a hug. At 6'1" he was taller than her, but not so much that it was awkward. "I was so happy when I found out you got the part. It's hard to believe we haven't worked together yet."

"I know!" Miley said with a giggle, giving him a light embrace back, "I can't wait to get to work on this movie. Obviously, I'm already early."

"Obviously, me too," he said teasing her a little bit. They were hardly friends, but naturally they had mutual friends and had been to the same industry parties and awards shows where they had chatted casually. As Miley laughed at his teasing, she took a minute to admire him. She definitely wouldn't mind having to play opposite this guy. His skin was dark tan and his hair was jet black and a little spiky, but in a natural messy way. He had some stubble on his strong square chin that would probably be shaved off before filming started, but for now only added to his allure. It was easy to see why American woman had fallen in love with him on screen.

Miley plopped her huge purple suede bag on the long table next to the spot where Ben had been sitting.

"Can I get you some coffee?" Ben offered gesturing to the buffet table behind them that had an assortment of pastries (that no one ever ate) and at least three large canisters of coffee.

"No thanks," Miley said shaking her head. Even after years of dragging herself out of bed early she couldn't drink the stuff. Sugary lattes? They were fine. But plain coffee? Definitely not.

"So have you met Scarlett?" Ben asked as they took their seats.

Scarlett Franklin was their other co-start who was to play Miley's best friend in the movie. She was a fairly new actress who got her big break in an indie movie that made it's way to the mainstream. She was just a year older than Miley at 24.

"I read with her at auditions," Miley said, "But I haven't really had a chance to speak with her."

"Same here, but I saw that movie she was in. She's good. And hot too."

Part of Miley could tell that Ben was joking, but part of her could tell that he was serious too. Miley rolled her eyes. Men. They could be such pigs.

Take her most recent boyfriend for instance, Chris. While she was on the set of her last movie in New York, he had been getting cozy with a new reality TV star back in LA. What a sleaze. But that had been almost two months ago and Miley wasn't exactly in love with him yet, but still, it was a pretty asshole thing to do.

"Hi!" a sweet voice came from the doorway and both Ben and Miley turned to look at the girl who was standing there. She was petite with a paler complexion and had almost-black hair. Her features were light and delicate and she had stunning green eyes.

"Scarlett!" Miley said getting up with enthusiasm as she recognized the girl. Miley went over and embraced her with a tight hug. Scarlett seemed a little taken aback, but quickly hugged Miley back.

"It's so nice to meet you," Scarlett said sincerely, greeting Ben as well, "I thought I would be the first one here."

"So did I," Miley said, "But actually Ben here was the first. Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to prove we're better and more committed than him."

Scarlett laughed a tinkling little laugh at Miley's joke. She was so cute and Miley knew they would be good friends. Anyone who could laugh at her humor and who didn't mind hugs was good in her book.

The three co-stars began to chat and soon were joined by the rest of the actors who played more minor roles in the movie. The room was beginning to get noisy when suddenly a hush fell over the crowd and Miley noticed that the director and producer, Julie, had just walked in the room.

"Hey guys!" the blonde woman in her early fifties said enthusiastically, "We're so happy to be working with all you guys. We just wanted to gather you all here today to give you your filming schedules and then do some screen tests with makeup and hair."

Julie, with the help of two assistants who had followed her in, handed out everyone's filming schedule. Miley flipped through it casually. She knew that as one of the main characters she would have filming almost everyday anyway.

"Now," Julie said, "Even if you're not filming on a certain day or at a certain time, you're more than welcome to be on set as long as you aren't in the way. If you have any questions or concerns about your times, come talk to me and I'll try and work it out."

Miley was hardly listening to be honest, but Scarlett next to her looked like she was hanging on every word Julie said. Miley laughed to herself thinking about her first real movie, The Hannah Montana Movie, and realized that she probably looked just like that.

"Miley! Scarlett!" Julie called, making Miley snap her head to attention, "You two will be in studio five, which is down the hall to the left."

Miley nodded and gathered up her things and walked out the door with Scarlett.

"Are you excited?" Miley asked the girl as they walked down the hall.

"Um, yes!" Scarlett said with a little squeal, "I can't believe this, it's like a dream come true! Even just working with you is amazing."

"Aw, thanks," Miley said blushing and feeling kind of awkward. She was never good at handling her fame.

When the two girls got into the room, they were quickly ushered into two stylist seats. Miley's usual makeup artist, Denika, began giving her the first look for her screen test.

In the beginning of the movie, Miley's character, Erica, was supposed to be kind of plain and ordinary and best friends with Scarlett's character, Jen, who is dating Ben's character, Matt. The first scene of the movie is Matt breaking up with Jen which sends Jen to see Erica. Then the two girls cook up the idea to get back at Matt by giving Erica a makeover and making Matt fall in love with her just to break his heart.

It was a typical romantic comedy, full of humor and cheesy lines and slightly unrealistic plotlines. But at the same time, as Miley was reading the script she knew that it was the kind of movie that her and her girlfriends would go see and that she would probably buy it on DVD and watch it when she needed a good laugh.

After Miley's initial screen test, it was time for her "makeover" look. A hairstylist was pinning her hair up for the wig she would be wearing. Miley knew that this would conjure up Hannah Montana references, but she knew she could over come that. In fact, it would probably be a selling point of the movie. "Miley puts a blonde wig back on for a new Romantic Comedy"… she could write the headlines herself.

She sat back and relaxed as the people worked on her. Her nails were being done at the same time as her hair and then her makeup would be redone with a slightly more seductive look to it.

"Are you nervous to start filming tomorrow?" Miley asked Scarlett as she sat in the seat. Her makeup and hair required less work than Miley's and she didn't have to undergo a whole makeover so she was already done.

"A little," Scarlett admitted, "Especially because my boyfriend is going to be on set."

"Oooh, a boyfriend," Miley said with a wink, "Give me the details."

"Well… we've been dating for about two months now," Scarlett said, "He's really nice and super cute. I'll definitely introduce you."

"Yay!" Miley said, "I love cute couples. And don't worry, the first scene tomorrow is one with you and me so I'll make you look super good."

Scarlett laughed, "Thanks, Miley. So how about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Miley frowned a little thinking about Chris, but mostly about her love life in general. It wasn't that Miley was a bad person, but she could get out of control if she didn't have someone to rein her in. It seemed like all guys just wanted to push her and pressure her into partying and drinking and drugs. Then the other kind of guys were too boring and she didn't want that either. In fact, there had only been one boy who had honestly been perfect for her and her for him. But that had ended a long time ago.

"Nope, I'm happily single," Miley said with a smile and then Scarlett began to talk about her boyfriend's single friends who she could hook Miley up with and Miley just smiled and went along with it. She knew Scarlett was just trying to be friendly so she went on about the kind of guy she usually dated and so on until the day was over and Miley could go home.

Once again, Miley was on set early the next morning. She checked into hair and makeup, promised she come back later for touch-ups, and then went to explore the area that was supposed to be Erica's apartment where Jen was supposed to come over in tears over her breakup with Matt.

She walked down the hall where the crew were going back and forth and stepped into the set. It was a fully furnished apartment with cream-colored furniture and taupe colored walls. Definitely not Miley's taste, but it was definitely her conservative character's taste. Miley surveyed the area for a little bit, envisioning the scene in her head, where she would sit and stand to deliver different lines and how she would angle herself towards the cameras that were already being set up. Sure, Julie would tell her what she wanted, but a little improvising couldn't hurt and she didn't want to come off as totally clueless.

Sensing she was in the way, Miley left the room and decided to head back for her dressing room and see if anything was going on in there. At the very least she could gossip with Denika for a little bit. As she was walking through the hallway, she saw a familiar bounce of curls out of the corner of her eye. No way. Not after she was just thinking about him yesterday.

She turned her head and tried to spot them again. There they were, sitting on top of a man's head. A man she hadn't seen in a while and hadn't been planning on seeing.

There, on the set of her movie, was her old "best friend", the love of her life, and her ex-boyfriend, Nick Jonas.

**Oooh cliffhanger :O review please! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG thank you so much for the alerts and the reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this one, although it's kind of boring. I promise they'll be more Niley in the next one :) **

Miley's heart began to race when she saw Nick. She couldn't believe he was here. The last time she had seen him was almost five years ago when they had that huge fight about... Well, that wasn't important now. What was important was the love of her life who had come to visit her after all this time. Maybe her life really was a fairytale.

Just as she was about to call out his name though, Scarlett flew out of her dressing room and practically tackled him, pressing her lips against his.

For a moment Miley thought she was going to faint and then once that thought was gone, she thought she would die of embarrassment. Even if it was only in her own mind, she felt stupid for thinking he would be here to see her. Even more though she felt stupid for feeling disappointed that he wasn't. The last time they had talked he had made it pretty clear that he didn't want to see her anymore.

But she had been childish and immature then, even at eighteen. She had said and done things she hadn't meant at the time. And if she had known she'd lose Nick as a friend she would never have done it.

Unfortunately as Miley stood frozen in her spot, it gave Scarlett the perfect opportunity to spot her and wave her over. She couldn't very well ignore her although she wondered what game this girl was trying to play. Could it be possible that she didn't know of Miley and Nick's history?

"Miley!" Scarlett said excitedly as she became within earshot, "This is my boyfriend, Nick Jonas."

Miley shot Nick a curious look and he shook his head ever so slightly. In fact if she didn't know this signal from him so well, she probably would have missed it.

"Yeah, we've actually worked together before," Miley said professionally. It kind of depressed her that this girl didn't know about them. When she was 16 there wasn't anyone in Hollywood who didn't know about their infamous stories of break ups and reconnections.

"You didn't tell me you knew, Miley," Scarlett pouted, putting an arm behind Nick's back.

Nick smiled easy and wrapped an arm around her. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

_Liar_, Miley thought. But then again what if it was true? What if he HAD forgotten about her?

"That's so awesome," Scarlett said and then took in Miley's appearance, realizing she was all made up, "Wow, you were here early. I wanted to be early too, but someone wouldn't get up this morning."

Miley laughed, "I had a boyfriend like that once too. Once he made us late for our own concert."

Miley watched the discomfort flicker across Nick's face when he realized Miley was talking about him and she almost smiled while Scarlett just laughed along, not noticing anything strange.

"Well, I've got to go finish my makeup and stuff, but you two should stay and talk! Catch up or something. Nick is going to be here a lot so you two should get used to each other," Scarlett said with a playful wink and then left again.

Once she was gone, Miley couldn't bring herself to look at Nick again. Instead she looked down at her nails and tried to resist the urge to pick at them when she had already had them freshly polished this morning. She could practically feel his gaze on her. Good to know some things never change.

"Miley, I-" he began to say in that tone of voice that Miley knew all too well. The one full of regret and sympathy. Well, she didn't need his sympathy and she didn't want to hear it.

"Scarlett seems really nice," she interrupted him instead, "I'm glad that you're happy."

Nick opened his mouth and then closed it, as if deciding to not say what he had originally planned.

"She is and thanks," he said instead. A silence came among them and even though previously the hall had been filled with people, it seemed almost desolate now.

"Miley," he said in that tone before she could stop him, "I didn't realize you were in this movie until yesterday and I'd already promised Scar I'd be here so I couldn't just not come..."

"What? You didn't want to see your old friend again?" Miley said with a little pout. That was one way of burying the hatchet, right? She could extend her friendship to him and if he didn't accept well then fine.

Nick looked relieved. He probably thought she was going to blow up at him and go off on all his flaws. But Miley was better than that. At least she was now.

"No, I just didn't want to distract you," he said lamely as an excuse. She knew he was lying again but she chose to ignore it.

"So, besides happily in love, how are you?" Miley asked him, trying to be friendly. Sure, they hadn't been able to be just friends before but they were older and more mature now.

"Good... Been doing a lot of producing lately. I don't know if you heard my last album, but I just finished up a tour for that."

"Fun. I miss touring. And I didn't realize you had another CD, but I'm sure it's great."

"I'll have to bring you a copy. Maybe if you're lucky I'll even sign it for you."

Miley shook her head but still laughed at his joke. Although she didn't miss the part where he didn't deny he was in love.

"So what have you been up to?" It was Nick's turn to ask.

"Filming. Lots of filming at all different locations. I think I've been in every continent except Antarctica by now."

"Wow... I haven't heard any music from you recently though."

Miley struggled to keep the smile on her face, "Well, you know, acting was just my passion so I decided to focus on it."

Now it was Nick's turn to know that she wad the one lying. She could tell that her break from music confused him. If anyone knew how much music meant to her, it was definitely him. But at the same time she also knew he wouldn't come out and question her either.

"Good for you," he said with a nod.

"Miley!"

Miley turned around to see Denika sticking her head out of her dressing room and felt relieved.

"Come on, we have some quick touch ups to do before you shoot."

Then she saw Nick and her eyes widened. Nick waved at her and she gave him a small one back.

"What is he doing here?" Denika hissed the second Miley closed the door behind her, "I swear if he's here to mess with your head again-"

"He's not," Miley interrupted her threat, "He's Scarlett's boyfriend."

"And he came on your set? I'm gonna-"

"He didn't know I was in this movie until after her promised her he'd come."

"Well, still," she huffed, "What were you guys even talking about?"

"Just catching up."

"You seem oddly okay about this."

"Well, I can't do anything to change it, can I?" Miley sighed, "Besides, I'm just grateful he's not screaming at me."

"It was so awkward," Miley groaned when she was done finally filming for the day and could escape to her best friend, Demi's, apartment.

It was surprising to some that they had stayed friends so long, but after Demi's stint in rehab, their friendship only strengthened. If anything, a situation that serious and scary caused them to look out for each other even more in the dog-eat-dog world of Hollywood.

"At least he seems willing to bury the hatchet," Demi offered, popping open two Coronas and shoving limes down the necks.

Miley sat up from the place where she had collapsed across Demi's couch the second she walked in and took the drink her friend offered her.

"Oh please. He just wants to make sure his little girlfriend doesn't know about what went down between us," Miley said, taking a swig from the bottle, "How would you feel if you had to work with one of Joe's girlfriends and see them together all the time?"

"Um, hello? I basically did. Does the 2010 World Tour ring a bell?"

"Yeah, but this girl is my co-star… I actually have to talk with her and pretend we're best friends in front of the camera."

"So is she like really weird? Another Selena? Co-dependant seems to be Nick's type."

"Well, he came to her set. That's more than he ever did for Selena. Also, Sel's kind of our friend, don't you think it's a little mean to talk about her like that?"

Demi and Miley had reconciled with Selena over the years and occasionally went out together with some mutual friends. Selena had definitely loosened up over the years and even though she was still very private, privately she was a lot less boring than she used to be.

"Well, it's not like it's not true. Don't act like you didn't call her his puppy dog. They were pathetic together. Thank God she's over that phase."

Secretly, Miley agreed. Selena and Nick's reunion in 2010 was a big part of Demi and Selena not being friends. Words were thrown that couldn't be taken back and even though they were kind of okay, both girls knew it could never be the way it was before.

"Whatever, it's not worth dwelling on the past."

Demi stared at Miley.

"Isn't dwelling on the past exactly what you're doing?"

"I guess you're right. I just have to let go of that. I'll just try to avoid him and Scarlett and be nice and friendly when I see them."

"That's my girl," Demi said putting an arm around her best friend, "Kill them with kindness."

Miley smiled and thought about it. She could be professional and friendly. It's not like it was the first time she was forced into an awkward situation and had to act like everything was perfect. Besides, it was Nick. It's not like he would start any drama or provoke her in anyway. If she managed to keep herself in check and not deliver any low blows or hint at any sort of relationship they used to have then everything would be okay. Unfortunately for someone like Miley staying quiet and holding in her feelings was not an easy feat.


End file.
